


What the Sky Whispers

by kapukeki



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Wholesome, oh lol a random work, yeeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapukeki/pseuds/kapukeki
Summary: "Listen to the wind as it converts something into a tune,A whisper of tune and music,Surely, its beauty emits the color of the words."A collection of thoughts, interpretations, and my stories toward Sky: Children of the Light.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Reconnect

My room is dark, longing slithers in my heart, when did I rest when I got busy…

_My room is dark, melancholy slithers in my heart, how long have I been sleeping…_

I know my schedule is exactly right: I wake up, clean, eat, do stuffs, nap, do stuffs, clean…

_I still know my schedule, wake up; run, light up candles, dance around, honk, run, run…_

There is something missing…

 _There is something missing_ …

I looked at my phone, certain words caught my eye, a pang of realization…

_I looked at the reflection of myself, mask staring back at me, a pang of loneliness…_

I tapped on it, then saw the water waves, just like how minor nostalgia washed over me…

_I got pulled, then saw the water waves, just like how minor nostalgia washed over me…_

I saw her, I saw her again! She’s standing there! It’s been so long!

_I feel her, I feel her presence again! She’s looking at me! It’s been so long!_

I smiled as I tapped her, she honked, “Hello, kid.”

_I smiled as I felt a surge of energy within me, I honked, ‘Hello mom!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the game so much ehe


	2. Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lone moth met a friend.

I had been a moth, and I found myself not socializing with other sky kids. Cause I thought that making friends is kind of painful to my part, mainly due to my social awkwardness... or I don't like socializing that much. 

Mostly, I run by myself and somehow found peace when alone. I do meet friends, but I ended up hiding away from them out of shame and awkwardness.

So I carried only myself in the entirety of the game though I found some daily tasks that involves with friends rather irritating so I have to force myself in being social to other people, cause obviously I am desperate to get some rewards.

But it changed. It all happened because of a sky kid who needs help on one of the winged lights on the gloomy darkness of Golden Wasteland.

I helped them with no intention to become friends, it was a simple act, really. But they offered instead. And I was confused. This is something not foreign but in the context of the situation, it is something new because when they eventually got their winged light, they dragged and helped me in the dangerous outskirts of Golden Wasteland. They must have mistaken me as a moth but I have been playing the game for months now, I just don't have enough cosmetics cause it is either I don't have heart traders or I suck at candle running. 

But this sky kid changed it all. Slowly but surely, I had imprinted the route of the realm on every nerve cell of my brain. From the once terrifying lake containing a Krill, to the Battlefield that witnessed all wars and is an embodiment of decay and dread--a silent victory and loss of the perished. I didn't melted the huge plant though, but the sky kid had patience and decided to skip it.

I had expected them to say goodbye to me when we reached to the temple but they didn't stop the journey there, they proceeded to guide me to Vault and eventually, to Eden.

During the ride, I did wonder and thought that this journey is fun with a partner on my side. I felt comfortable and warm, the long days of running by myself is slowly becoming a once routine of mine. This sky kid reminded me on how I met my in real life friends, the way I was feral to other people but they managed to snake into my heart. This sky kid also motivated me to help the fellow children of light, to guide them and witness their growth.

I was having fun but people do come and go.

I thought they will also go to Eden with me but they spammed a lot of emotes until they eventually left. Though, I would never forget our last hug before we parted ways. It is pure and I thought I will hug them again after this challenge in Eden but they never showed up to me, not even when we are online together.

But I hold their actions to my heart. I accepted the fate of being strangers anyway because it always happens. In fact, because of them, I motivated myself to guide others as well and even bought a table to chat with fellow sky kids.

They are also the reason why I formed my own little group of friends that I will treasure the most. So, without that sky kid, I may even be stuck on running by myself and struggling.

I named that sky kid as Maya. Maya is a common bird in our country. The reason is that I had encountered one maya who has trouble flying and is perched on a tree in front of our house but I found another maya which brings food to the poor fellow until it recovered and they flew, together. 

Yeah.   
Maybe friends really do never hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa i actually met maya again and wanted them to chat on the table but they shy'd away. but it oke! maybe there's a day where we will meet again!


	3. The Terror of the Anubis Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the continuous rain of the forest, a dark secret awaits.

Hidden Forest is a realm where Sky made the first dive on a melting pot of unsaid emotions. The first two realms: Isle and Prairie, taught a lot of sky children to initiate their first walk, first fly, first breathe of air, and make friends with anyone. There’s no limit other than their wing power, there’s no possible outcomes of danger and losing one’s light, but the forest gave a new challenge to the kids by continuously reminding them to guard their light.

The forest holds many mysteries, the spirits are said to display mature emotions that a young teenager can feel: the stages of coldness, romance, distress, and grief—they are not too much of desolation like Golden Wasteland, though the streak of sadness that the spirits hold are new. It is perfect, as the realm holds neverending rain that continues to shroud any more parts of the untold riddle, waiting for it to be basked in the light and exposed by a child. Which is revealed by a child…specifically a moth.

Said child discovered the secret, a secret that will send him running away in fear as it is definitely out of this realm but strangely a part of it.

Earlier, the child landed on the open forest, full of energy, and is excited to expose other treasures and friends. In the middle of the tall trees near the entrance, a group of three unlit fellow kids stood there. The child must’ve mistaken them as a family as two of the kids in that group are tall and is holding a small child in the middle. Driven with social energy, the child held out his candle to one of the tall kids, eager to know their faces as he had met other cool kids, befriend them, and pull them everywhere.

Luckily, the tall kid obliged, lighting him too.

But as the grey shroud melts, a terror awaits him.

Thunder rolled in the distance as he saw the whole entirety of the kid. Especially their face in which an ancient smooth clay mask resembling Anubis rested with an unsettling glow on its eyes. But what made them scary for the poor moth is the jellyfish rested on their head, alive, with tendrils waving around—snapping in every direction.

The moth stepped back, unable to move, his hand shakingly gripping his candle.

In what part of this world does this thing come from?!

Upon realization, another tall kid lit him as well, revealing the same figure. _A terrifying Anubis-Jellyfish hybrid_. The moth then looked at the middle kid who has been lit as well, revealing an innocent sky kid. Worry filled his nerves—did they kidnapped the poor kid in this forest? 

The group slowly went closer to him, and the moth got mystified and scared why the middle kid is not moving and dragged by the two kids. 

“Run!” the moth cried, but the kid did not follow. Instead, their eyes bored to him, not blinking and somehow in a state of idleness.

In a panic, the moth ran away until the group became out of sight. 

He had entered the area, and rain continued to shower him. Even though he saw spirits waiting to be relieved by him or candles and mushrooms waiting to be lit or melted, he ignored them. He ran for his life in hopes of escaping from the disturbing group of kids. He then rushed to the other gate and lit the door, anxiety creeping up to him as he continuously hopes that the group is not behind him already.

But unfortunately, he heard a woosh and shuffle of footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw them again. This time, lightning flashed behind them. He holds out his yelp.

One tall kid leaned at him and managed to talk in a raspy voice, the jellyfish on their head waving its tendrils creepily, “Hello there…”

The poor moth screamed and ran as fast as he could when the gate opened.

He had heard of their voices again in the distance, echoing.

“Oh! Master, you’re back! Woof!”

“Bark! Yay!” another one said.

And a voice of the child is heard, “What happened?”

He wanted to know and spy more of this group, but the poor moth immediately went home and, he didn’t come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my friend dressed up as anubis-jellyfish as we wore the anubis mask and a jellyfish hair out of randomness then acted out as aliases Woofer (me) and Barker (my friend) xD. unfortunately, our other friend doesn't have both the cosmetics but we claim her to be our master xD. so yeah, we met this certain moth and he ran away xD.
> 
> here's us on a photoshoot xD  
> https://ibb.co/C1s9vnH


End file.
